Like Hell
by Acri
Summary: A normal girl goes up to fight Cell. She's not worried... or... is she? Afterwards she ends up in Heaven, but decides to visit down below where she meets Cell. Friends, Deals, and ... Help... Where will it all go from there? Straight to Hell? Too Late...
1. Pacing

(A/N: Poor me, I own no one but my OC. Oh well. . . hope you enjoy this. It's written for a friend of mine. It was about something or another. . . um. . . anyway. TEO! This is for joo me buddy. . . Ya haven't let me down yet!)  
  
Like Hell  
  
Chapter One  
Pacing  
  
After Hurcule had been jettisoned out of Cell's ring, and before the Z Fighters could take action, a girl walked up to fight. Everyone had their eyes on her. She had no special powers, she was not even very strong, and she didn't that much of a will to live. She wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and a duster-like thing around her waist. She didn't look scared at all.  
  
Cell had his arms crossed and the girl readied her self to fight. "You know what?" she growled. "I don't care if I can beat you or not. All I know is that. I don't care if I die." Cell blinked. She took a step forward and then stopped. "What am I doing?" she whispered. "Have I lost my mind?" The girl stood up straight and began pacing. "I must've been hit in the head to many times. I'm really up here to fight him?" she sighed as she spoke softly to herself. "What am I doing?" She continued pacing and no longer paid any attention to Cell. "God! Am I some kind of moron? Have I lost my mind? . Oh wait, I'm up here, of course I have." She looked at Cell, and then went back to walking back and forth. "Sheesh, this is stupid. If I stay here, I'm gonna die, if I leave the arena, I'm gonna get pelted with rocks as I walk down the streets." She continued pacing and then glared at Cell. He raised his hand to her and fired a small ball of energy. When the smoke had cleared she was bent over, looking between her legs. She then stood up straight. "Well damn, that was close." Cell crossed his arms again. She gulped and began pacing again. "Completely uncalled for." Cell smirked and she froze. "Are you mocking me?" she growled at him. "How dare you?" She once again lowered herself into a fighting stance. "That is so un- cool!"  
  
The reporter looked at the girl. "Apparently, she's not fighting."  
  
The girl turned to the reporter. "Shut that camera off!" she shouted.  
  
"Should we shut it off?" the cameraman asked.  
  
"No! Are you insane?" shouted the reporter.  
  
The girl looked directly at the camera and showed the middle finger. "Do your regular routine, and go screw yourself!" She quietly went back to her pacing. Cell watched her in amusement. She looked at Cell and slowly stopped walking. She looked at him with squinted eyes. "You know! You could just kill me!" she shouted. She went back to pacing. She pointed at him. "You could just get me the hell outta here and fight someone worth your time." She sighed and began pacing again.  
  
Moments later, she looked at Cell who was still doing nothing but watching her. She stopped walking again and turned to face him. She jumped at him with quick reflexes and punched him in the arm. Nothing happened. She jumped back and knelt down. "Gomen nasai!" She sat up straight and looked at him.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
The girl stood up. "Cram it, pointy!" she shouted. She tapped her foot for a moment and clenched her fists. She then threw her hands up in the air. "Fuck it!" she shouted. She then went to leave the arena.  
  
Right before she exited, she heard. "Hey." When she turned around, a ball of energy was headed her way. She smiled and accepted her death.  
  
(A/N: I hope this was at least acceptable! Don't kill me all you Cell fans out there! It's my first DBZ fic! I SAID DON'T KILL ME!!  
  
Arana: (OC) They aren't gonna kill you. . . I am. . . for you KILLING ME!!!  
  
Acri: NO KILL ME!  
  
Arana: THEN DON'T KILL ME!  
  
Acri: *runs * Too late!  
  
Arana: Oh how I hate you.  
  
Acri: Thankie!) 


	2. Rabies? A Deal?

(A/N: Once again. . . I own no one but Arana. Well, that's about it. Read,  
review, form a lynch mob. Do what ya do best, I'm outta here!)  
  
Chapter Two  
Rabies? A Deal?  
  
The girl, known as Arana Xerial, got to keep her body, since she went up against Cell. She thought it was ridiculous. As the weeks passed, she grew tired of Heaven. She found it boring and uneventful. So one day she decided to go down to Hell. No one stood in her way; she found that odd as well.  
  
When she got down there, she realized that it seemed a big carnival. Arana began wandering around, looking for nothing of importance. But then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something green. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head.  
  
It was Cell, and he had seen her as well. They glanced awkwardly at each other and blinked. Arana took a step back, turned, and took off running. Cell just looked at her with an awkward expression and kept walking in the direction he had been going in the first place.  
  
Later that day, Arana was sitting down on a bench. She was glancing around; Hell wasn't what she thought it would be. Seconds later, someone sat down next to her. She looked out of the corner of her right eye. "Yo," she said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She turned her head to look at Cell. "Thanks."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Getting me the hell off of that planet." Arana stood up and put her hands in her pockets. "Although it is disturbing that this is probably going to be the last thing I ever wear," she mumbled. Cell laughed at her. She turned around and looked at him, while biting the inside of her cheek. "You laughin' at me?" she questioned.  
  
He grinned and stood up; he was quite a bit taller than her. "You scared?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Why the hell would I be?" she said, taking her hands from her pockets and crossing her arms. "I'm already dead," she said and smirked.  
  
"You're odd."  
  
"Look who's talking," she grumbled.  
  
He laughed and patted Arana on the head. Instinctively she grabbed his hand and bit him. She when she released him, she jumped back. Cell looked at his hand, which had teeth marks on it. He looked at Arana who was low to the ground. "What was that?"  
  
"Instinct," she responded. Then she stood up straight and said, "By the way, you might wanna get that looked at, I haven't had my rabies shot yet."  
  
Cell sat back down. "So you're in Hell huh?"  
  
"Only visiting, I belong in Heaven, but it's dull and boring." She sat down on the bench as far away as she could without falling off. As Arana kept looking around, she suddenly looked to her left, down the walkway, and said, "Whoa, creepy gay guy at nine o'clock."  
  
Cell turned his head and looked the way Arana had said. When she looked back at Cell she laughed, his eyes were wide and he seemed a little scared. "Frieza." he whispered.  
  
"Freeze a what?" Arana asked.  
  
Frieza walked up to Cell. "So, you're hanging out with humans now huh?" After he said this he looked to Arana. "Horrid creatures."  
  
"Screw you. . ." Arana growled. She wasn't looking at him but more at the ground. Then she said, "So what are you supposed to be? I mean you can't be that bad, your colors are purple and white. Sheesh, a real baddie would look more like cell, I mean he's got the coolness and the green-ness and the. . . yeah. . ." Arana sighed. She then looked up. Frieza was gone.  
  
"You scared him off," said Cell as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, I think I gotta go now, I've been here for a while too long I think," Arana said and stood up. "Well see ya later."  
  
The next day Arana went back down below. She walked in a sort of daze. She was very bored. Arana looked forward along the path and caught sight of Cell. Frieza was speaking to him and poor Cell seemed very irritated. Cell's right hand was twitching, as if he was trying to call up some power or, maybe he was just twitching.  
  
"Damn it," said Arana. She then ran over and stopped at Cell's side. With a false smile and her hands behind her back she said, "Hiya!"  
  
Frieza and Cell looked to her. "What do you want?" Frieza growled.  
  
Suddenly Arana's face went straight, she was no longer smiling. Her expression was more like a death glare. "I want you to get your hands off what's mine." She stepped between Frieza and Cell and crossed her arms.  
  
Frieza had only had his hand on Cell's shoulder. He looked to Cell who said, "Careful, she's got rabies," in a calm manner.  
  
Frieza clenched his fists and walked away. Arana then turned and walked away the way she had come. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. When her eyes opened Cell was standing right in front of her. "Kyah!" she shouted and fell backward. "Sheesh! You didn't have to scare the heck out of me!"  
  
He knelt down. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You looked pretty peeved, thought I should help," she said, still on the ground. Cell outstretched his hand to help her up. Arana looked to him and then to his hand.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" Cell asked.  
  
Taking his hand, Arana said, "Why do you need to know?" He helped her up and she went to move her hand but he held it. "Um. . . would you mind?" She said looking at her hand in his.  
  
He let go and looked from his own hand to Arana. "I wasn't even holding on," he said.  
  
"Remember, I'm only a human." She rubbed her hand and said, "Arana Xerial."  
  
"Well, Xerial." Cell stood up straight. "I have a deal for you."  
  
"Oh really?" Arana turned her right side to Cell and crossed her arms.  
  
Cell sighed. "You keep Frieza away from me, and I'll help you with anything."  
  
Arana shrugged. "Simple," she said. She turned her head the way Frieza had been. "I think he really likes you though." She then smirked in a smug way. Arana turned towards Cell and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you like him?" Cell said nothing; instead he just crossed his arms. "Okay! I'll just shut up now!" Arana laughed and went to find a place to sit. Cell just wandered away.  
  
(A/N: Boring huh? Yeah, I know. . . Well I'll have another chapter up at some point. Yeah. . . So. . . Laterz) 


	3. Human Weaknesses

(AN: Okay, I don't expect this one to be that good since it was about five in the morning when I wrote it, as well as chapter 4 which I am still currently working on. Well, enjoy! And if there are any/many mistakes, feel free to bring it to my attention!)  
  
Chapter Three  
Human Weaknesses  
  
As the days passed, the two held on to each end of their deal. Anytime Frieza would rear his ugly head, it would be Arana to save the day. And in return, Cell helped Arana minimize her boredom or anything else she had a problem with.  
  
One day as Arana was sprawled on the ground and Cell sat nearby, staring off into space, the human girl got to her feet and slowly backed away from him. "What are you doing?" Cell grumbled.  
  
"Trying something..." she replied simply. After she was quite a distance away, she took off running towards him and rammed her shoulder into his back, trying to push him over. Unfortunately for her, he didn't budge, but she flew backwards a few feet and face-faulted on the ground. Slowly getting to her feet, she rubbed her face and then circled around and tried it again from the side, he still didn't budge.  
  
"Is that supposed to hurt?" Cell asked. He looked less than a slight bit concerned for the girl's mentality.  
  
"No, it's not supposed to hurt you... but it sure as hell hurt me..." she grumbled, popping her shoulder back into place. She sighed heavily and walked over to Cell where she put her hands on his arm and pushed with all her might, trying to get him to at least move an inch.  
  
After a while of useless work, Cell still hadn't moved and was still staring straight forward, Arana slunk down to the ground completely exhausted. Her arms were angled up; hands still on Cell's muscular arms, but her face and body were flat on the ground.  
  
"Are you done?" the green creature asked.  
  
"I... won't... give up so..." She looked up at him and saw that her attempts would be forever futile so she growled, "Screw it, I'm done..." Waiting for a few moments, Arana sat up and looked in the direction Cell had been staring in for so long. "What, there some pretty girl over there or something?"  
  
He shot her an angry glare that made her practically shake so much she turned into a puddle of warm goo right on the ground. "No," he said. The 'goo' nodded in a scared understanding way. "Just thinking," he whispered.  
  
Regaining her composure, Arana sighed and then sprawled backwards onto the ground; she closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if a dog mated with a goose?" she asked.  
  
Cell immediately got the unwanted image of the product of the pair and turned his head to look at her in a deeply disturbed manner.  
  
Her eyes flickered open and the human girl looked to him. "I guess I only wonder about that, huh?" He slightly nodded in response and turned back around. Moments of silence passed by and when Arana opened her eyes once more and looked up, she screamed at the sight of Frieza standing above her.  
  
Turning slowly, as if not worried at all Cell looked to back at the frightened human and then to the hideous purple-white thing near her. He slapped his forehead in his misfortune and then looked to the human girl. "Are you twitching?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes," she replies softly, "Yes I am!" She was curled up on her back, her eyes still focused on Frieza and her hands twitched slightly.  
  
When she recovered from her slight state of shock, Arana got to her feet and looked to Frieza with the look only a rebellious female teenager could give. "Ya mind taking a hike? I gotta talk to Mr. Green privately for... like... a while," Arana said plainly.  
  
"You insignificant little human worm," Frieza growled, "I could crush you with one finger, how dare you stand up to me?" With a flick of his wrist, he grabbed her around the throat and lifted her up above his head. A bit panicked, Arana dug her nails into his arm, drawing out the purple like fluid that would seem blood to the likes of Frieza, but it didn't faze him.  
  
"A little help here," Arana choked.  
  
Not even having gotten up from his seated position, Cell said, "You got yourself into this, get yourself out."  
  
"What about... our deal?" she gasped. Cell shrugged and stared out into the distance again. "You'll regret that..." she mumbled. The black winged Cell turned his head and looked at the girl in a slightly puzzled manner; he wondered how he would 'regret' not helping her. "Hey Pinky," Arana spat out, her eyesight becoming dark and blurry, "Cell said he really likes you and wanted you to go around the block with him..." She winked and added, "If ya catch my drift..."  
  
Frieza dropped the now completely unconscious Arana to the ground and looked to Cell who, angered and horrified all in the same facial expression, stood and vanished. Frieza went after him.  
  
The weaknesses Arana had already shown for being human: Kindness and Aid (in the times of need), Lack of Strength, Idiocy, Panic, and Trust.  
  
When Arana awoke, she was leaning against a tree near the same place she had been thrown down, Cell sat nearby. The first thought that came into her mind was to knock herself back out. Since, if he probably knew she was still alive, he would dismantle her body and use her head as a talking trophy.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up," Cell said calmly. He noticed a soft increase in her heartbeat when she regained consciousness.  
  
"Um, no?" she replied, her hands trembling. She moved her hands to her sides and then sat on them. She was so scared that she new if he moved, she would pee her pants. Arana Xerial had never been so scared in her entire life or death-time. She breathed in heavily, trying to steady her heart rate from its rapid pulse. She expected the organ to fly out of her chest and explode on impact with the ground at any moment, but it didn't do any such thing.  
  
"Calm yourself," Cell said. But those words only made things worse, Arana began to slightly hyperventilate. He turned his head to look at the human girl and she froze. Her breath was silent, as was her heartbeat. "This is really getting annoying, do you realize this?" he asked her, not expecting an answer and receiving none. A bit curious about what was wrong with the petrified human, he got to his feet and walked over.  
  
Kneeling at her side, Cell waved his right hand in front of her face. Arana suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in and latched onto his hand with her teeth. He looked to her with a strange bewildered expression as she smiled sheepishly and let go. "Instinct?" he asked and she looked at her feet after nodding slightly. "I swear, you are the strangest creature I've ever met."  
  
"Likewise," Arana mumbled, watching her toes move inside her worn out shoes. Cell sat next to her and without looking remotely at him, she asked, "So did he catch you?"  
  
"I ran like a bat out of... never mind."  
  
Arana started laughing but then quieted herself and asked once more, "Did he catch you?"  
  
"Almost," Cell replied.  
  
"You blast the shit out of him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Getting onto her knees and turning her body to face the green creature, she bowed down, her head to the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry..." He looked at her confused as weak tears fell from her eyes onto the ground below her.  
  
"Stop it," he said sternly. It wasn't because he was being a hard-ass that he said it like that, but because, what guy knows how to deal with a crying girl? None, exactly; so considering the circumstance, he panicked, maybe just a bit.  
  
Sitting up, Arana wiped her eyes and looked to her knees as she sat on her legs. After more silence had passed between them, she moved back to her original spot next to him and moments later fell asleep, her head leaned on Cell's shoulder.  
  
Maybe it was because the human girl was so tired that Cell didn't bother to wake her up. Maybe, it was because she wasn't as much as a problem when she slept. Or maybe, just maybe, he felt a slight something for her... Yeah right... I mean, this is Cell, that couldn't happen... right? ... Right?!  
  
(AN: Now to go back to the work on CH4... waves buh bye!) 


	4. A Relative Decision

(A/N: Okay, here's this chapter! I was bored and this is what came out. I want a cookie now, like one of those big ones, the size of my head or something. Yum... cookies, anyway, here we go! I only own Arana and her grandparents! Making sure you know! Hehe... well of course you do.)  
  
Chapter Four  
A Relative Decision  
  
When Arana awoke, Cell was once again staring off into a strange nothingness that made the girl very uneasy. Upon realizing where her head rested, she sat up straight, a bit paranoid, and stared straight ahead. "Good morning I suppose," Arana said, adding in a nervous chuckle.  
  
"If that's what you'd call it..." he grumbled.  
  
Turning her head slightly and then a bit more to look at him, the brown- haired girl said, "Don't worry, be happy?" But Cell completely ignored her words, or at least seemed to. "Am I annoying you?" she whispered. He still said nothing. "Please answer me..."  
  
"No," he said lightly.  
  
The human girl smiled and then looked out into the distance. A familiar sight caught her eye and she stood up, Cell looked to her a bit confused. "Come with me," she said to him, looking forward. She offered her hand to him to help him up, he took her hand in his but she wasn't prepared for the weight or strength he put into it and she toppled over on top of him.  
  
Looking down at the face of the one below her, her cheeks redder than a giant tomato, Arana blinked a few times before she rolled off and sat up straight next to him, looking once again in her straightforward, paranoid way.  
  
Quietly, they both got to their feet and Cell followed the human girl as she set off in a quest for something she had seen earlier. As they walked, Cell watched intensely as the girl would look intently at one thing, and then turn her head to look in a different direction, and then do the same thing. Walking up next to her, he inquired, "Are you having a hard time seeing or something?"  
  
Tilting her head ever so slightly to look at the tall green creature, she replied, "Yeah, so what?"  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked, leaning down a bit so that he could completely hear her.  
  
"My grandfather..." she said, "I saw him when I was back there, and now I can't find him."  
  
Cell looked at her confused. "What do you mean back there?" She turned and pointed to where they had been sitting earlier. "How could you see from there and not down here?" Arana shrugged and looked around a bit more. "I think you've los..."  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence before Arana took off running in the direction of an old man who was headed in her direction as well. When the two met, they embraced and the old man kissed the girl on the forehead. "What are you doing here?" the old man asked, "You were such a good child."  
  
"I'm visiting from above," she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Well that's good," he said.  
  
When Cell walked up to the two, the old man panicked and used his granddaughter as a shield. "What in God's name is that?!" the old man shouted, pointing in Cell's direction.  
  
Keeping herself from laughing even the slightest bit, Arana bit her bottom lip and spoke to her grandfather through shut teeth. "He's a friend."  
  
"Friends, with a demon?" the old man said and spat at Cell who couldn't have cared less.  
  
Crossing her arms and turning to her grandfather, Arana said, "Demon is a bit far, I would say genetically enhanced."  
  
"Well, I forbid you to hang out with this 'Gynecologic-ly Entranced' thing," the old man said.  
  
Arana busted out laughing. All attempts she made at holding her amusement back were thwarted by much more laughter. She wiped her eyes and looked at Cell. "He called you Gynecologic-ly ..." She saw the displeased expression on his face and she shut up quickly. "Never mind," she said and cleared her throat. Going back to her words before, she said, "He's a friend."  
  
The old man's eyes widened and he put his hands on the girl's cheeks, he then stared deep into her eyes. "Ah! You've been intimate with this demon!"  
  
The brown-haired girl jumped back and bumped into Cell she then stepped forward and glared at her grandfather. "No I have not!" she shouted.  
  
"Well, if you haven't, then to prevent it, I want you to go back to where you belong!" Arana stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar. "No ifs, ands, or buts! Respect your elder and get back up where you belong! I forbid you to come down here again!"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but was smacked in the left arm by the old man's frail hand. Turning to look at Cell, an expression on her face that made her seem like she had just received the death penalty, she forced herself to smile and then took off, heading back up to heaven.  
  
The old man then looked to Cell, "And you, if you go near my granddaughter again, I'll turn your green-ass red!"  
  
Cell shrugged it off and walked away as though nothing had happened at all. He thought that since Arana acted the way she did, she would be back at any minute to bother him again. But that was not the case. Arana, moody and temperamental as she was, always obeyed her grandfather; maybe not her parents, but always her grandparents no matter what.  
  
Days passed quickly, though it seemed forever. Arana was bored stiff, there was nothing to do. She would pace the same walkway for hours on end; at one point, she stayed on the same path for a full day and wore a groove into the tile of her home. Another day, she sat in a chair and for three hours straight pondered the plural of mongoose. "Is the plural of mongoose, mongooses, or mongeese?" she would say.  
  
The night of the mongoose –geese questioning, Arana slept on her back, sprawled out on the floor, her hair tangled a bit. She tossed and turned with the dream she had and finally bolted upright, shouting, "Cell, I lo..." She stopped in mid-sentence and looked around. "Bitch-ass-mother fuck!" she shouted.  
  
"What was that?" came a voice.  
  
Arana turned to see her grandmother. "Um, B.A.M.F?" she said innocently.  
  
Sitting next to her, the elderly woman said, "I heard you were in, but I didn't really think you were here. You passed on so young, did you feel any pain?"  
  
"Just a slight burning sensation and that was it," Arana replied.  
  
"Oh dear, you were burned to death?"  
  
"Er... more like incinerated out of existence?" she said, wondering if it really was a big difference from what her grandmother had said.  
  
Looking at the young girl, the elder woman said, "Oh, you like someone, don't you?"  
  
"Freaky old people," Arana muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So who is it?" the woman asked.  
  
Lying back down on the floor, the girl replied, "It doesn't matter, Gramps forbade me from seeing him."  
  
Arana shrugged and the old woman's eyes became fierce. "Oh he did, did he?" The girl nodded slightly as a response and closed her eyes. Grabbing the girl's hand, the woman dragged her to her feet and pulled her along. They dashed straight from heaven down to hell. The old woman had a bone to pick with her husband.  
  
Upon seeing a white line descending from far above, Cell got to his feet. He looked to where the figures landed and noticed one of them starting a fight with the old man he had previously met.  
  
Shielding her face from the two, she tried to hide from the embarrassment she felt at the moment. From behind her she heard, "You're late."  
  
Spinning around and tripping over her own two feet Arana landed on the ground and looked up at him. "Better late than never?" she questioned, hoping he would say something, anything would do. She quietly got back on her feet.  
  
Cell nodded silently in agreement and then looked to the quarreling elderly couple. "What is going on here?" he questioned softly.  
  
"I don't know. But how the hell am I supposed to obey them both if their ideas conflict?"  
  
Looking down at the brown-haired girl, Cell mumbled, "So that's why you didn't come back. You actually listened to that old geezer?"  
  
Crossing her arms and looking a bit astonished at her friend. "Did you just call my grandpa a 'geezer'?" she questioned.  
  
Watching the elderly couple again, Cell said, "I got twenty on grandma."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Grandma's gonna win, so what's the point of me even betting?" Arana replied.  
  
"So I don't go home empty handed," Cell replied a bit smugly.  
  
After a long while, the old man was forced by his wife to let Arana go where she pleased. At hearing that, Arana took off running in a random direction, happy to be back in a place that wasn't boring. As she went she closed her eyes at one point and seemed to have slammed into a brick wall. At least that's how it felt to her.  
  
(A/N- Sorry for the strong language; I got a bit carried away! But this chapter was a bit strange, so I suppose it worked out. I'll get Ch 5 to you guys ASAP, promise!) 


	5. Prove Yourself

(A/N: Strange, this chapter made me very sleepy, I don't like that... not one bit.)  
  
Chapter Five  
Prove Yourself  
  
Laying on the ground, Arana opened her eyes and stared up into the sky. She blinked a few times before realizing where she was and she quietly got to her feet. Dusting herself off, her eyes trailed to in front of her and she saw Frieza yet again. She nearly sprang fifteen feet away from him. "My lord, do you know how ugly you are?" she shouted.  
  
Silently, Frieza walked up to her, Arana tried to run but her legs only let her take half a step back. "You fear me, don't you, you little pipsqueak?" he asked her, a bit of malice in his voice.  
  
Crossing her arms and trying to act tough, Arana replied, "Did you just call me a 'pimp-squeak'?"  
  
"You infernal rat," he growled.  
  
Arana, now ignoring him, turned around and began to walk away. "An infernal rat? An Inferno Rat!" Arana laughed, "I am the Inferno Rat!" she said, her voice deep and booming, to human standards at least.  
  
Walking up to her, Cell had a slightly perplexed expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Shrugging, Arana said, "I am the Inferno Rat!" She then jumped backward a bit and lowered herself down. She pointed at Cell and shouted, "The Inferno Rat needs not answer to the likes of thee!"  
  
"See what an annoying creature it is?" came a raspy voice.  
  
Standing up straight, Arana looked to Cell and asked, "Was I just called an it?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "You were also called annoying."  
  
"I don't give a crap about that! I was called an 'it'!" Balling up her fists, Arana shouted behind her, "Alright you wascally wabbit... show your ugly assed face!" When Frieza stepped out into the clearing, Arana covered her eyes and whimpered, "Go back into hiding, back into hiding!"  
  
Cell smirked ever so slightly and the human girl's attention snapped onto him. "Aw, cute!" she said, smiling as well. She crossed her arms and nodded while saying, "You should definitely smile more."  
  
"If you weren't dead," said Frieza to the girl, "I'd kill you."  
  
Turning her head towards Frieza, the girl grumbled, "What's your malfunction?"  
  
Bending down a bit, Cell whispered in her ear, "There's more than one," and the girl busted out laughing while Cell continued to smirk just a bit.  
  
The human then looked up at Cell and said, "So are you going to blast it?" as she indicated Frieza.  
  
"Nope," replied Cell, "You are."  
  
"I am, okay..." She then picked up on the words. "WHAT? I am?! No way! There ain't no way, no how!"  
  
"Prove yourself," the tall green creature said. "Show me that you can beat it."  
  
"But I can't!" Arana said to him. "Cell, I can't do that! I'm an ordinary human, not no superhero!" She then crossed her arms and grumbled, "Remember, I lost to you."  
  
"Consider it training," he said and then, that same little smirk on his lips, he said, "I won't let you lose." He then walked off to the side and sat down on the ground.  
  
"All right," Arana mumbled, feeling extremely queasy. She got into a fighting stance and then said, "Hey, freak, don't hit me in the tummy, I'm likely to spew..." Cell just shook his head in slight disappointment.  
  
Arana looked to him and asked, "What? Is it because I said tummy? Or was it because I said I would spew?"  
  
Frieza took the opening in the girl's defense and sent a blast of energy at her. It caught her square in the side and sent her flying. At that second that Arana flew off, Cell's hand slightly twitched and Frieza was blasted away. "Memo to self," grumbled Cell, "Never tell her to 'prove herself' ever again..." Cell then teleported from his spot and caught Arana in his arms before she had even hit the ground.  
  
Reaching up and poking Cell in between the eyes with her right pointer finger, Arana growled, "Don't you ever tell me to 'prove myself' ever again." She then passed out.  
  
Much later that day, when Arana awoke, she was back under the tree that she and Cell usually sat near. She stirred just a bit and opened her eyes. Noticing she was still in Cell's arms, her entire body tensed up.  
  
Opening his right eye, Cell looked down at her as she quickly relaxed and fell asleep once again. He closed his eyes once more. He wasn't sleeping, it was more like meditating.  
  
The next time that the tall green creature opened his eyes, Arana was standing at the edge of the hill, just before the slope. She seemed to be in deep thought as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked out over Hell.  
  
Slowly, she turned her head to look at Cell, he closed his eyes quickly, and when she turned her head back around, he opened them again. He watched her sit down and hug her knees to her chest as if something had gone horribly wrong. He would ask about the problem, but he already knew the answer, "No, nothing's wrong..."  
  
(A/N: Okay, this one wasn't as good... maybe cause I was writing upside down AND I was sleepy... Maybe I should just take that job as the Pants Ninja... it would seem much more fun... hehe) 


	6. Human Problems

**(A/N: Hello again! Sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff. It's been really hectic over here for the past few months, but I'm getting used to it. Well, here you go! Please don't kill me! )**

**Chapter Six**

**Human Problems**

After sitting there for a long time, feeling shrouded in the shadows of her worries, Arana got to her feet and slowly walked down the hill, sliding every once in a while when her shoes wouldn't grip. At the bottom, she began walking down the stone path, her head hanging low.

During her walk, a few killers stepped into her path; she didn't even bother looking at them and just walked past them as if they were a speck of dust. They looked at her a bit puzzled and figure she had worse problems than they did, and they left her alone.Far down the path, reaching a place where there was no one, Arana walked over and sat by a large stone. She hugged her legs and looked up at the sky.Having seen Arana leave, Cell had no problem with it. But as the hours passed, he had a slight tinge of feeling that the defenseless human girl could be in trouble. He got to his feet and walked down the incline, not slipping at all like Arana had done. Sensing where the girl was, he began to head in that direction, yet when Arana's grandfather slipped into Cell's path, the green creature took a step back and looked down at the old man a bit confused."Where's Arana," the old man asked, he looked on both sides of Cell and then shouted, "Oh my! You ate her! You ate the spirit of my granddaughter!"Cell slapped his own forehead and growled, "No I didn't...""Then where is she?" the old man asked.Trying to reply softly so that the old man wouldn't shatter like glass in fear, Cell said, "If you would get out of my way, I'll be able to find out.""Then I'm going with you," the old man said, a determined look on his wrinkled old face."You'll slow me down," Cell calmly replied."No I won't," said the elder human, "I used to be an Olympic runner."The words 'used to be' flashed in Cell's mind and he smirked. "Well then," he said. "Let's go."The genetically enhanced creature began walking at his normal pace but not that far down the path; he stopped and turned to the old man who was just turning around to follow. "This is ridiculous," Cell grumbled. He then appeared next to the old man, grabbed him, and appeared out of Arana's sight.After setting the old man down, Cell had to crouch down to whisper to the elder, "Go talk to her for me."The wrinkled face looked to the green creature a bit confused and then nodded. The old man then walked over to his granddaughter. "Arana?" he asked. The girl looked up to him; tears were streaming down her cheeks. The old man sat down with a thud and hugged the girl. "Did that creature touch you?" the white-haired man asked when the embrace broke.Arana shook her head and said, "Grandpa, I wish you would stop being like that towards Cell, he's been nothing but nice to me.""Then why are you crying out here? Why don't you tell him what the problem is?" The old man tried to cross his legs but when he heard a pop, he put them out straight again."I can't tell Cell my problems, he wouldn't care," Arana whispered, as she hugged her knees to her chest."So what's the problem?"Sighing Arana plastered on a fake smile and replied, "Don't worry about it."Her grandfather nodded and got to his feet, he then sort of hobbled away. When Cell walked up to the elder, the human said to him, "Hey, if you wanna get hurt, go push for answers, but I'm getting away before the bomb goes off..." and he continued hobbling away.Cell looked to the human, a bit of a bewildered expression on his face. He then walked over to Arana; but before he could say a word, Arana said, "What brings you here?" Her head was resting on her knees."Wondering what was bothering you," Cell said without hesitation. His words caused Arana to look up at him a bit suspicious.Sighing, the girl replied, "It's nothing." She didn't want to bother him with her human problems. She silently got to her feet and began to wander off.A displeased expression on his face, Cell vanished from his spot and appeared in front of her, making the girl pause in her steps and turn to her left to continue walking. Looking just a bit annoyed, Cell did the same and yet again she changed direction. "Are you going to tell me?" Cell inquired. He appeared in front of her once more and lightly grabbed her arm, though she still couldn't get away."You want to know?" Arana seemed to growl, "You really want to know?" Cell sort of nodded and the human girl turned to him and said, "A year ago, my best friend left the country. I never even got to say good-bye. And now! Today! Today she's coming back..." Arana looked to the ground her voice became hoarse as she whispered through her tears, "Today she's coming back and I won't be there to greet her." A few seconds passed and she shouted, "Why did I have to be so selfish and want to die?"Cell's grip on her wrist loosened and he let her go. Softly, Arana stepped forward and threw her arms around his waist. She held on and sobbed quietly. Trying to cheer the girl up at least just a bit, Cell said to her, "Well, she'll have to end up either her or up above some time sooner or later." Strangely enough, Arana began laughing in between her crying, yet she still didn't let go of Cell.She hugged him tightly to human standards, but it was a weak sort of embrace to Cell's standards. He just stared down at her a bit confused and kind of shrugged it off.Later in the day, back under the tree, Arana was still a bit depressed but she couldn't get it out of her head that Cell had even wanted to know what was on her mind. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, looking to her left at where Cell sat, a few feet away. He looked to her, a blank expression on his face that suggested he didn't know what she was talking about. "Why'd you let me hug you and cry on you and bother you with problems that no one would really even bother with if they weren't their own?" Cell simply shrugged. Arana should've known better. She should've known that if he simply didn't want to explain himself, he wouldn't. She sighed and leaned back, her head hitting the tree and she let out a small string of curse words as she sat back up."You're going soft, Cell," came a voice from behind them.Arana tensed up quickly and got to her feet. Facing Frieza, she growled, "If you had genitals, I would so kick you wherever they would happen to be!"Cell coughed away what had kind of sounded like laughter and he got up, looking to Frieza, the green creature said, "Would you like to back up that statement?""Kick his tail in," said Arana, popping her knuckles. Cell looked to her and she looked back to him, an innocent expression on her face. She smiled and said, "What? Can't I be a bit happy that he's going to get his face beat in?"With a slight shift of his hand, Cell sent Frieza flying away.Arana watched the flying creature for a moment and then murmured, "Team Rocket's blasting off again.""What?" inquired Cell.Arana looked to him and said, "What? I didn't say anything." She then crossed her arms and said, "You should've monkey stomped his kidneys or something.""Do I look like a monkey?" he said, blinking a few times.Raising her hand, Arana said in defense, "I never said you looked like a monkey! But where I come from, there is such a thing as monkey stomping!""Never heard of it," replied Cell, sitting down in his spot once more."It's like this," she said. "You get the person on the ground." She pantomimed flinging someone to the dirt and then looked back to Cell. "Then you jump up and down on them like a monkey." She pantomimed that as well.Cell blinked a few times and then murmured, "I wonder if Goku does that.""What?""I said nothing."Arana smirked and then walked over to Cell. Sitting down, she asked, "So, what's your favorite color?""Are you seriously asking me that?" he replied. And when Arana nodded, the green creature added, "Humans definitely have problems."Arana shrugged and replied, "Hey, what can I say, I've got the mentality of a gerbil.""Should we buy you a wheel?"Shrugging once more, she replied, "I have to admit, it would probably be more amusing than sitting on my butt day after day."

**(A/N: All right, I didn't like this chapter. It kept feeling as if I was doing something wrong, so now I feel like... guilty and stuff, for no apparent reason. It's a bit creepy. Well, review if you want, but I've got other stories to work on, so I'll see if I can update next week. Adios!) **


End file.
